von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
1805
Jahr 1805. Januar. Januar 1805. Den 11. Jäner. Die servischen Insurgenten verlangen von der Pforte die Erhebung Serviens zu einem Fürstenthum, und die Einräumung der Wahl eines Hofpodars, wie in der Moldau und Wallachey. Februar. März. März 1805. Den 18. März. Lucca und Piombino werden von Napoleon zu einem unabhängigen Fürstenthum erklärt, und seiner Schwester Elise, und deren Gemahl dem Senator Bacciochi verliehen. Den 26. März. Die italienische Republik wird zum Königreich umgestaltet, und Napoleon als König proklamirt. Mai. May 1805. Den 28. May. Napoleon wird zu Mayland zum König von Italien gekrönt. Errichtung des Ordens der eisernen Krone. Den 30. May. Zweyte Reise des Kaisers Franz nach Böhmen zur Abwendung der auf diesem Reiche lastenden Theuerung. (Die erste geschah im Sept. 1804.) Juni. Juny 1805. Den 7. Juny. Kaiser Napoleon ernennt seinen Stiefsohn Beauharnois zum Vizekönig in Italien. - Die Republik Genua wird mit Frankreich vereinigt. Den 24. Juny. Wahl des Erzherzogs Rudolph zum Coadjutor von Ollmütz. Juli. July 1805. Den 10. July. Der russische Minister Novosilzow, bestimmt zum Friedens- und Vermittlungs-Geschäfte zwischen Rußland, Großbrittanien und Frankreich, übergiebt dem preußischen Staatsminister Baron von Hardenberg eine Note, worinn er erklärt, daß die von der französischen Regierung genommenen Maaßregeln, weit entfernt, die Herstellung des Friedens zu erleichtern, die Grundstoffe desselben vernichten würden. August. August 1805. Den 5. und 7. Aug. Der Wienerhof trägt seine Vermittlung zwischen Frankreich und Rußland an, und übergiebt deswegen zu Paris und Petersburg seine Erklärung. Den 27. Aug. Die französische Armee zu Boulogne erhält den Befehl nach dem Rhein zu marschiren, und Kaiser Napoleon stellt sich an die Spitze derselben. - Drey Tage darnach, den 30. Aug. trifft die erste Kolonne der russischen Armee unter G. L. Golenischtschew-Kutosow zu Lemberg ein. September. September 1805. Den 1. Sept. Erzherzog Carl übernimmt das Oberkommando in Italien, jenes in Deutschland, Erzherzog Ferdinand, unter ihm ist Generalquartiermeister, F. M. L. Mack. Den 8. Sept. Sobald das österreichische Lager von Wels nach Braunau vorgerückt war, geht der F. M. L. Fürst von Schwarzenberg nach München, den Kurfürsten einzuladen, seine Truppen mit den österreichischen zu vereinigen. Zugleich wurde das Versprechen feyerlich erneuert, im Falle dieses Beytrittes niemals den mindesten Anspruch auf den kleinsten Theil von Bayern zu machen. Der Kurfürst sagt diese Vereinigung in einem Schreiben an den Fürsten zu, und es werden Conferenzen zu Haag über dieselbe gehalten. - Zur nemlichen Zeit gehen die Oesterreicher zwischen Scharding und Wasserburg über den Inn und rücken in Bayern ein. - Die bayerischen Truppen eilen inzwischen von allen Seiten nach Franken, der Kurfürst selbst, und das Ministerium gehen in der Nacht vom 8 - 9. Sept. von München nach Würzburg. - Fortsetzung dieser Unterhandlungen durch den Grafen von Buol-Schauenstein in Würzburg selbst, die sich aber am 27. Sept. zerschlagen, nachdem Marschall Bernadotte daselbst eingerückt, die Festung von seinen Truppen besetzt, und das bayerische Corps d'Armée auf dem Punkte war, sich förmlich an ihn anzuschliessen. Den 8. Sept. Auch Preußen ertheilt Befehle zur Mobilmachung von Truppen, die am 20. Sept. auf die ganze Armee ausgedehnt werden. Den 9. Sept. Oesterreichische Gegendeclaration auf die mündliche Erklärung des Ministers Bacher, wegen der Absichten Oesterreichs bey der übernommenen Vermittlung. Zugleich werden dem Reichstage die vorzüglichsten Aktenstücke über diese Vermittlung mitgetheilt, als die am 5. und 7. Aug. in Paris und Petersburg übergebene neue Einladung zum Frieden auch mit England, die Noten des Ministers Talleyrand vom 13. und 16. August, die Erklärung des russischen Bothschafters in Wien, Grafen Rasumovsky vom 31. August, wegen der russischen Rüstungen zur Observation und zur Unterstützung durch Mediation, und Vorrückung zweyer Armeen durch Gallizien an die Donau - und die österreichische Final-Erklärung vom 3. September durch die, auf Erneuerung von Unterhandlungen zur Fortsetzung des Friedens und Herstellung desselben mit England, das sich dazu bereit erklärt habe, angetragen, und zugleich erklärt wurde, sich weder in irgend welche innere Angelegenheit Frankreichs zu mischen, noch den gesetzlichen Besitzstand im deutschen Reiche, noch das Interesse der ottomannischen Pforte zu verletzen. Den 19. Sept. Kaiser Napoleon befiehlt die Errichtung von drey Reserve-Armeen zu Boulogne, Maynz und Straßburg. frame|link=Umgehung der Österreichischen Armee in Ulm durch die grosse Französische Armee unter Kaiser Napoleon I. im Jahre 1805 Den 21. Sept. Kaiser Franz kommt in München an, geht am 22. ins Hauptquartier nach Landsberg, und am 26. wieder über München nach Wien zurück. Den 23. Sept. Ein russisches Corps unter Tolstoi segelt von Kronstadt und Reval nach Schwedisch-Pommern ab. Den 24. 25. Sept. Die französische Armee geht theils bey Maynz und Straßburg, theils bey Mannheim, Speyer, und in der Gegend von Durlach über den Rhein. Den 26. Sept. Nachdem die Schweiz von beyden Kaisern als neutral erklärt worden, bricht auch das bisher in Tyrol gestandene Auffenbergische Corps zur österreichischen Hauptarmee in Schwaben auf. Den 30. Sept. Die erste russische Colonne trifft zu Brünn ein. Oktober. Oktober 1805. Den 2. Oct. Die bayerischen Truppen vereinigen sich zu Würzburg mit Bernadotte. Allianz zwischen Frankreich und Bayern, und 3. Okt. zwischen Frankreich und Würtemberg. Den 3. Okt. Bernadotte verletzt auf seinem Marsche nach Eichstädtischen das neutrale preußische Gebiet von Anspach. Seinem Beyspiele folgen die Corps von Marmont, Davoust, und dem bayerischen General Wrede. Den 6. Okt. Die Division Vandamme bemächtigt sich der Brücke bey Donauwörth. - Prinz Murat geht mit der Division Walter dem Lech zu. frame|link=Umgehung der Österreichischen Armee in Ulm durch die grosse Französische Armee unter Kaiser Napoleon I. im Jahre 1805 Den 7. Okt. Das österreichische Hauptquartier kommt von Mindelheim nach Ulm. Die ganze österreichische Armee in Schwaben, mit Einschluß des Auffenbergischen Corps wird auf 60000 Mann gerechnet; die französischen Corps bilden mit den Verbündeten nach eigner Angabe ein Heer von 149,000 Mann. Den 8. Okt. Bey Wertingen wird ein Theil des unter F. M. L. Auffenberg zur Beobachtung vordetaschirten österreichischen Corps gefangen. Den 9. Okt. Ney stürmt die Stellung der Oesterreicher bey Günzburg. Oberst Lacuce wird erschossen; aber General d'Aspre mit 1200 Oesterreichern gefangen. Den 11. Okt. Ney und Dupont werden zwischen Ulm und Albeck mit einem Verlust von 1500 Todten, 2000 Gefangenen, und 11 Kanonen geschlagen, und bis Gundelfingen und Lauingen verfolgt. Den 12. Okt. General Wrede rückt am Namenstag des Kurfürsten von Bayern wieder in München ein. F. M. L. Kienmayer zieht sich gegen Haag und Braunau zurück. Den 14. Okt. Allgemeiner Angriff auf die österreichischen Stellungen bey Ulm. Ney bemächtigt sich der Brücke bey Elchingen; Lannes der Höhen bey Pfuhl; Marmont der Communicationen über die Iller. Die beyden Flügel des österreichischen Heeres sind getrennt, und Ulm auf dem rechten Donauufer völlig eingeschlossen. - G. M. Graf Spangen, Neffe und Erbe Clerfayt's, ist gezwungen, das in der Eile befestigte Memmingen, aus Mangel an Artillerie und Munition, an Vandamme zu übergeben. - Der Erzherzog Ferdinand verläßt Abends Ulm, und nimmt, vom F. M. L. Fürsten Schwarzenberg begleitet, mit einem Theile des Heeres seinen Zug auf dem linken Donauufer, nach Franken zu. Veranlaßt durch die Gebiets-Verletzungen in Ansbachischen übergiebt der Minister Baron Hardenberg dem außerordentlichen und ordentlichen Abgesandten Frankreichs Duroc und Laforet eine ernste Note: "Da der Kaiser der Franzosen die zwischen ihm und Preußen bestehenden Verpflichtungen als ohne Werth unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen anzusehen scheine, so betrachte sich der König nunmehr ebenfalls als frey von jeder, dem gegenwärtigen Augenblick vorangegangener Verpflichtung. Nichts desto weniger werde es sein einziger Wunsch seyn, aus allen Kräften zur Wiederherstellung des Friedens in Europa auf einen dauerhaften Fuß beyzutragen. Allein von allen Seiten in seinen großmüthigen Absichten gestört, könne der König in Zukunft wegen der Sorge, für die Sicherheit seiner Völker zu wachen, sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen. Von nun an ohne alle Verbindlichkeit, aber auch ohne Garantie, glaube er sich gezwungen, seine Armeen Stellung nehmen zu lassen, welche für die Sicherheit des Staates unumgänglich nöthig werden." Den 15. Okt. Die Franzosen erstürmen den Michelsberg und die Redoute bey den Ziegelhütten. Oberst Vedel ersteigt sogar in der Hitze des Gefechts am Frauenthore den Hauptwall der Stadt, wird aber dort gefangen. Ulm ist nun auch auf dem linken Donauufer berennt. Generalbefehl des F. M. L. Mack: "Das Wort Uebergabe nicht mehr hören zu lassen." Den 16. Okt. F. M. L. Werneck am 13. von Ulm aufgebrochen, die französischen Communicationen auf dem linken Donauufer zu zerstören, will sich nun wieder nach Ulm zurückziehen. Treffen bey Herbrechtingen, wo die Angriffe des Prinzen Murat zurückgeschlagen werden, aber die österreichische Arriergarde stark leidet. Nun will Werneck längs der Brenz gegen Aalen, sich dort an den Erzherzog Ferdinand anzuschließen. - Ulm wird vom Michelsberg und Geisberge her heftig beschossen. Vereinigung des F. M. L. Kienmayer bey Braunau mit dem ersten russischen Hilfsheere unter G. L. Kutusow. Den 17. Okt. Ulm kapitulirt. Die Besatzung soll mit allen Kriegsehren ausziehen, und das Gewehr strecken, die Offiziere aufs Ehrenwort entlassen, die Gemeinen aber nach Frankreich geführt werden. Alles Aerarialgut ist Beute des Feindes. In einer besonderen Declaration vom 19. gab Marschall Berthier sein Ehrenwort: Daß die österreichische Armee über dem Inn sey, Bernadotte zwischen München und diesem Fluße stehe, Erzherzog Ferdinand verfolgt werde, und Werneck, Baillet, und Hohenzollern kapitulirt haben, Soult aber bey Bregenz postirt - mithin kein Entsatz möglich sey. Den 18. Okt. Kapitulation des F. M. L. Werneck zu Trochtelfingen mit dem Prinzen Murat, die auch auf die, von diesem Corps getrennten Abtheilungen ausdehnt, aber von den zum Erzherzog Ferdinand gestossenen Colonnen-Anführern nicht erkannt wird. Schöner Enthusiasmus der Ungarn auf dem Landtage zu Preßburg. Mit dem Ausruf: "Sanguinem pro patre!" - verwilligen sie große Beyträge zur nachdrücklichen Fortsetzung des Krieges an Geld, Victualien, regulären Mannschaft und Milizen. Den 20. Okt. Das in Ulm eingeschlossene Corps d'Armee, 23,800 Mann stark, marschirt durch das Frauenthor aus, und streckt vor dem Kaiser Napoleon das Gewehr. - Erzherzog Ferdinand marschirt am gleichen Tage über Nürnberg gegen Eger, wobey die Spitze seines Nachzuges von dem Prinzen Murat umwickelt, und zum Theile gefangen wird. Den 21. Okt. Grosse Seeschlacht am Vorgebirge Trafalgar, zwischen Gibraltar und Cadix. Der englische Admiral Nelson wird erschossen, als er eben seinen herrlichen Sieg vollendet. Die überlegene französisch-spanische Flotte wurde, jene von Villeneuve, diese von Gravina befehligt. Gravina stirbt an seinen Wunden. Villeneuve, Admiral Cisneros, Alava, und General Contamin, der die auf der Flotte befindlichen 30,000 Mann Landtruppen kommandirte, werden gefangen, und 20 Linienschiffe genommen oder zerstört. Vier entkommene französische Linienschiffe unter den Admiralen Magon und Dumanoir werden auf der Höhe von Ferrol durch Sir Richard Strachans Eskadre genommen. Den 23. Okt. Das russisch-österreichische Corps d'Armee schickt sich zum Rückmarsch von dem Inn gegen die Enns an. Den 25. Okt. Die Oesterreicher nehmen die Feste Oberhaus bey Passau mit Sturm. - Kaiser Alexander trift von Pulawy über Warschau in Berlin ein. Den 26. Okt. Augereau geht mit der Reserve bey Hünningen über den Rhein. Einmarsch der Preußen in Hannover, die Franzosen unter General Barbou ziehen sich nach Hammeln. Den 27. Okt. Bernadotte und Wrede gehen bey Rosenheim und Wasserburg, Davoust und Murat bey Mühldorf über den Inn. Den 28. Okt. Kraftvolle, unvergeßliche Proklamation Franz II. über das bisherige Kriegsunglück, und über seine Hoffnungen von der Treue und dem Muth seiner Unterthanen. - Sie schloß also: "Ruhig und fest stehe ich im Kreise von 25 Millionen Menschen, die meinem Herzen und meinem Hause theuer sind. Ich habe Rechte auf ihre Liebe, denn ich will ihr Glück. Ich habe rechte auf ihre Mithilfe, denn was sie für den Thron wagen, wagen sie für sich selbst, für ihre Familie, für ihre Nachkommen, für ihr Glück und ihre Ruhe, für die Erhaltung alles dessen, was ihnen heilig ist. Noch lebt der alte vaterländische Geist, der bereit ist zu jeder That, und jedem Opfer, um zu retten, was gerettet werden muß, Thron und Unabhängigkeit, Nationalehre und Nationalglück. Von diesem Geist erwarte ich mit hoher und ruhiger Zuversicht alles Große und Gute, vor allem festes, schnelles, muthvolles Zusammenwirken zu allem, was angeordnet werden wird, um den raschen Feind so lang von den Grenzen entfernt zu halten, bis jene große und mächtige Hilfe wirken kann, welche mein erhabener Bundesgenosse, der Kaiser von Rußland und andere Mächte zum Kampfe für Europas Freiheit und die Sicherheit der Thronen und der Völker bestimmt haben. Nicht immer wird das Glück von der gerechten Sache sich trennen, und die Eintracht der Regenten, der hohe, männliche Muth und das Selbstgefühl ihrer Völker wird bald die ersten Unfälle vergessen machen. Der Friede wird wieder blühen, und in meiner Liebe, meiner Dankbarkeit, und in ihrem eigenen Glücke werden meine treuen Unterthanen einen reichen Erfolg finden, für jedes Opfer, das ich zu ihrer Selbsterhaltung fordern muß." Den 29. Oct. Marschall Lannes besetzt das geräumte Braunau. Den 30. Okt. Bernadotte und Wrede rücken in Salzburg ein. Den 30. Okt. Ankunft des Hoch- und Deutschmeisters, Erzherzog Anton, in Berlin. Den 31. Okt. Heftiges Gefecht bey Lambach zwischen dem feindlichen Vortrab, und der österreischisch-russischen Arriergarde. Rückzug an die Traun. Dreytägige Schlacht und Sieg des Erzherzogs Karl über Massena im Umkreise von Caldiero. Der feindliche Verlust übersteigt 6000 Mann, gleichwohl zieht sich der Erzherzog, von den Unfällen in Deutschland durch den an ihn abgesendeten G. M. Grafen Bubna vollständig unterrichtet, das Herz der Monarchie zu decken und zu retten, langsam, nur schwach verfolgt, in stolzer Haltung gegen Innerösterreich zurück. November. November 1805. Den 1. Nov. Einzug der Franzosen in Linz. - Die Preußen rücken in die Lausitz und Sachsen ein. Den 3. Nov. Der bayerische General Deroy greift den tyrolischen Paß Strub an, den F. M. L. Graf St. Julien vertheidigt, erleidet daselbst eine völlige Niederlage, und wird schwer verwundet. - Ausgezeichneter Muth der Tyroler. 3. Nov. Convention zu Potsdam zwischen Preußen und Rußland unter österreichischer Accession zur Herstellung des Friedens nach dem Traktat von Lüneville. Den 4. Nov. Marschall Ney [[VI. Armeekorps (Ney - 1805)|'xxx']] greift von Mittewald aus, den tyrolischen Grenzpaß Scharnitz durch einen dreymaligen Sturm vergeblich, und mit großem Verlust an. Ein einziges Bataillon unter Oberstlieutenant Schwinburne vertheidigt ihn. Auch hier zeigen die Tyroler den alten, 1703, 1796, 1797, 1799 und 1800 erprobten Muth. Ein französisches Detachement nimmt aber Abends den, von Major Kraus Nebenzugänge vertheidigten Seitenpaß Luitasch weg, dessen Nebenzugänge schlecht besetzt waren. Dieser einzige Unfall entscheidet den Verlust des ganzen Landes. Es hatte sich nähmich am gleichen Tage früh der Erzherzog Johann, in Folge der rückgängigen Bewegung, den die siegende Armee des Erzherzogs Carl an der Etsch, wegen der unglücklichen Katastrophe bey Ulm machen mußte, von Innsbruck auf den Brenner gezogen, um das [Pusterthal nach Kärnthen zu gehen, und mit jenem Heere vereinigt zur Rettung des Inneren der Monarchie herbeyzueilen. Bis zum 13. bleibt der Erzherzog in dieser Stellung, das Corps des F. M. L. Jellachich vergeblich erwartend, dem er befohlen hatte sich schnell mit ihm zu vereinigen. - In Sterzing Zusammenfluß vieler Landesdeputirten, die Gut und Blut zur Rettung des heimathlichen Bodens anbieten, aber sich selbst mit gleicher Unterwerfung entwaffnen, als sie sahen, der Gewaltdrang der Umstände erlaube nicht mehr die partielle Vertheidigung dieser Gegenden. Ein späterer Befehl des Marschalls Ney, der am 6. in Innsbruck einrückte, die Waffen auszuliefern, bleibt Trotz aller Drohungen ohne Vollzug. Den 5. Nov. Gefecht bey Kemmelbach, zwischen der russischen Arrier- und der französischen Avantgarde. Die Franzosen werden zurückgetrieben, da aber die Russen besorgen mußten, von einer links gegangenen feindlichen Colonne in den Flanken genommen zu werden, zieht sich Kutusow nach Mölk zurück, und Den 6. Nov. geht er über die Donau. - Der russische Kaiser reist von Berlin nach Weimar. Den 7. Marschall Davoust schlägt bey Mariazell in Steyermark das Corps des F. M. L. Meerveld. Den 9. Nov. Kaiser Franz geht von Preßburg nach Brünn. Den 10. Nov. Die Feste Kufstein kapitulirt. Eine Wiener-Stadt-Deputation geht dem Prinzen Murat entgegen. Den 11. Nov. Blutiges Gefecht bey Dirnstein, (wo einst Richard Löwenherz gefangen saß) wobey die französische Division Gazan fast aufgerieben, aber der verdiente österreichische F. M. L. Schmidt getödtet wird. Den 12. Nov. Kaiser Alexander kommt nach Dresden. Den 12. Nov. Die Obersten Grafen von Kinsky und Wartensleben brechen mit 4 Eskadrons von Klenau Cheveauxlegers, und 6 Eskadrons Blankenstein Husaren, nach ihnen der Major Graf Chotek vom Corps des General Jellachich von Bregenz auf, schlagen sich durch Augereau's Arriergarde, gehen bey Eschingen über die Donau, treiben ein von Ulm ausgeschicktes Detachement zurück, erobern bey Ellwangen 25 beladene wagen, und dringen durch die Oberpfalz nach Böhmen. Den 13. Nov. Einzug der Franzosen in Wien, die sich sogleich der Brücke über die Donau bemächtigen, die vom F. M. L. Fürsten Auersberg nicht abgebrannt worden war. General Hülin wird Stadtkommandant. Proklamation der Kaisers Franz II. von Brünn. - Der Kaiser erklärt, daß er weit entfernt von allen Erweiterungsentwürfen, bloß die Beobachtung des Lünevillerfriedens verlange, daß Kaiser Napoleon zwar ebenfalls friedliche Gesinnungen geäussert, aber dem, deshalben an ihn abgeschickten F. M. L. Grafen von Giulay solche Eröffnungen gemacht habe, die sich mit der Ehre der österreichischen Monarchie nicht vertrügen, und die ihn in den Stand der Wehrlosigkeit zurücksetzen würden. Es bleibe ihm daher nichts übrig, als mit den grossen noch unversiegten Hilfsquellen, welche er in den Herzen, dem Wohlstand, der Treue und der Kraft seiner Völker finde, sich an die noch ungeschwächte Macht seiner Verbündeten, des Kaisers von Rußland und Königs von Preußen anzuschliessen, und bis zur Eingehung annehmbarer Friedensbedingungen im Kampfe auszuharren. Den 14. Nov. Kapitulation zu Dornbieren zwischen dem General Mathieu vom Heere Augereaus, und General Wolfskehl geschlossen. Das Jellachich'sche Corps streckt zu Folge derselben die Waffen, und erhält freyen Abzug nach Böhmen, mit der Bedingung, ein Jahr nicht gegen Frankreich zu dienen. - Der G. M. Prinz von Rohan schlägt aber diese Kapitulation aus, geht über den Arlberg zurück, wendet sich zuerst gegen Innsbruck, dort den Marschall Ney zu fangen, dessen Korps [[6te Armee-Corps des Marschalls Ney in Tirol (1805)|'xxx']] größtentheils gegen das Salzburgische hinabgerückt war, und über den Brenner dem Erzherzog Johann nachzuziehen, allein er muß sich gegen das Vinschgau zurückwenden, schlägt bey Botzen den General Loison, bricht über Trient die Brenta hinaus, um sich nach Venedig hinein zu werfen, muß aber mit einem Theile seines Corps kapituliren, da Massena eine grosse Colonne seines Heeres ihm entgegen sendet. Den 15. Nov. Convention zu Hollabrunn über einen Waffenstillstand zwischen dem Corps des Prinzen Murat und den Russen, von Winzingerode und Belliard unterzeichnet, die aber nicht ratifizirt wird. Den 16. Nov. Treffen bey Guntersdorf, wo die russische Arriergarde unter dem Fürsten Bagration von einem Corps von 30,000 Franzosen umzingelt wird, aber sich dennoch tapfer durchschlägt, und am 19. bey Wischau sich wieder mit der Armee vereinigt. Marschall Ney rückt in Botzen, General Marmont in Grätz. Den 18. Nov. Prinz Murat in Brünn ein. Den 18. Nov. Kaiser Alexander kommt über Breslau nach Ollmütz. Den 24. Nov. Großfürst Constantin kommt mit den Garderegimentern nach Ollmütz, woselbst am 29. auch die erste Colonne der Buxhövdenschen Armee eintrifft. Den 26. Nov. Fürst Bagration wirft bey Wischau 4 französische Cavallerie Regimenter zurück. Den 27. Nov. Die Division Gudin rückt in Preßburg ein. Den 28. Nov. General Savary, Napoleons Adjutant, wird zu einer Unterredung mit Kaiser Alexander ins Hauptquartier nach Wischau gesendet. - Napoleon geht in der Nacht mit der Armee bis gegen Brünn zurück. Den 29. Nov. Der preußische Minister Graf Haugwitz kommt über Brünn nach Wien, vor ihm die Grafen Stadion und Giulay, den Frieden zu unterhandeln. Den 30. Nov. Das Corps des Marschalls Bernadotte und die Division Gudin vereinigen sich mit der Hauptarmee. Napoleon ermuntert sie zur bevorstehenden Schlacht durch eine Proklamation. Dezember. Dezember 1805. Den 2. Dez. Grosse Schlacht bey Austerlitz zwischen dem russischen Heer, und einem Corps Oesterreicher unter dem Fürsten von Lichtenstein, und der französischen Armee, zum Nachtheil der Erstren. Das russische Centrum wird geworfen, und der linke Flügel zum Theil abgeschnitten. Die Schlacht kostet beyden Theilen über 20,000 Mann. Die drey Kaiser, Franz, Alexander und Napoleon waren in Person zugegen. Das Benningsensche Corps d'Armee stand am Tage der Schlacht schon tief in Schlesien, und das Corps des Generals Essen wenige Märsche von der Armee. Den 3. Dez. Die Kaiser Franz und Napoleon kommen in der Mühle bey Saroschitz zusammen. Den 5. Dez. Treffen zwischen Iglau und Stecken. Erzherzog Ferdinand schlägt die Bayern unter Wrede mit einem Verlust von mehr als 1200 Mann an Todten und Gefangenen nach Znaym zurück. General Marmont verläßt Grätz bey der Annäherung eines vom Erzherzog Carl unter |F. M. L. Chasteler detaschirten Corps, das am 6. daselbst einrückt, aber zu Folge des geschlossenen Waffenstillstandes bald darauf abzieht. Den 6. Dez. Waffenstillstand zwischen Oesterreich und Frankreich, zu Austerlitz durch den F. M. L. Fürsten von Lichtenstein und den Marschall Berthier geschlossen. - Die Demarkationslinie für die französische Armee wird bestimmt - die Russen sollen innerhalb einem Monathe alle österreichischen Staaten räumen, - die Insurrektion in Ungarn und Böhmen eingestellt, - zu Nikolsburg der Friedenskongreß gehalten werden. Den 7. Dez. Für die besetzten österreichischen Staaten wird eine Contribution von 100 Millionen Frank's ausgeschrieben. Erzherzog Carl schickt Vorposten aus Ungarn schon bis Windpassing, 6 Stunden von Wien, wo noch an diesem Tage ein Scharmützel vorfällt. Den 8. Dez. Die russische Armee zieht in 3 Colonnen zurück. Den 15. Dez. Geheime Convention zu Schönbrunn zwischen Frankreich und Preußen, durch Duroc und Haugwitz unterzeichnet. In der Folge erscheinen als Resultate derselben die Abtretung Anspachs an Bayern, Neufchatels und Valengins an Frankreich, und Cleves mit der Grenzfestung Wesel an den Prinzen Murat xc. Den 21. Dec. Der französische Minister Talleyrand geht nach Preßburg zum Friedenskongreß, der von Nikolsburg und Brünn dahin verlegt wurde. Den 21. Dec. Die Preußen und Hessen besetzen Fulda. Den 25. Dec. Der Staatsvicekanzler, Graf Ludwig Cobenzl, und der Staatsreferendar, Baron Collenbach, resigniren ihre Stellen im Departement der auswärtigen Geschäfte. Der Kabinetsminister und Oberstkämmerer, Graf Franz Colloredo hatte schon am 14. Nov. in Brünn seine Dimission erbeten und erhalten. Den 26. Dec. Friede von Preßburg, durch die F. M. L Fürsten Johann von Lichtenstein und Grafen von Giulay - dann den französischen Minister Talleyrand unterzeichnet. Frankreich verbleibt im souverainen Besitz aller Länder jenseits der Alpen, welche mit dem französischen Reiche vereinigt sind, oder durch französische Gesetze regiert werden. Der Kaiser von Oesterreich erkennt die französischen Verfügungen über Lucca und Piombino, und tritt das Venetianische, Dalmatien, Albanien xc. ab, welches dem Königreich Italien einverleibt wird. Er erkennt den Kaiser der Franzosen als König von Italien, und den königlichen Titel von Bayern und Würtemberg. Tritt an Bayern ab: Burgau, Eichstädt, den salzburgischen Antheil von Passau, Brixen und Trient, Vorarlberg, Hohenems, Rothenfels, Tettnang, Argen und Lindau - an Würtemberg: die fünf Donaustädte Ehingen, Munderkingen, Riedlingen, Mengen und Sulgau, die obere und niedere Grafschaft Hohenberg, die Landgrafschaft Nellenburg, die Landvogtey Altdorf, einen Theil von Breisgau nebst Villingen und Breunlingen - an Baden: das übrige Breisgau, die Ortenau, die Stadt Constanz, und die Commande Meinau. Dagegen erhält Oesterreich: Salzburg und Berchtesgaden, unter dem Titel eines Herzogthums. Der Kaiser der Franzosen verpflichtet sich, von Bayern Würzburgs Abtretung für den Kurfürsten von Salzburg, Erzherzog Ferdinand, zu bewirken, auf welches der kurfürstliche Titel übergehen wird. Die Würde eines Hoch- und Deutschmeisters soll in der Person desjenigen österreichischen Prinzen erblich seyn, den der Kaiser von Oesterreich dazu ernennen wird. Kaiser Napoleon verspricht seine Verwendung zur vollständigen Entschädigung des Erzherzogs Ferdinand (von Breisgau) in Deutschland. Oesterreich wird sich der Besitznahme Augsburgs von Bayern, und der Grafschaft Bondorf von Würtemberg nicht widersetzen. Die Könige von Bayern und Würtemberg und der Kurfürst von Baden geniessen in Ansehung der alten und neu erworbenen Staaten die volle Souverainität, wie Oesterreich und Preußen in ihren deutschen Staaten. Der Kaiser von Oesterreich leistet Verzicht auf alle Ober- und Lehensherrliche Rechte, und auf alle Ansprüche an die Länder besagter drey Souveraine, und überhaupt an alle zum bayerischen, fränkischen und schwäbischen Kreise gehörigen Staaten, die Entschädigungen der beyden Erzherzoge Ferdinand ausgenommen. Dieser Verzicht ist ganz reziprok und das System unbedingter Purifikation festgesetzt. Kaiser Napoleon garantirt Oesterreichs Integrität in dem, durch diesen Friedensvertrag bestimmten Zustande. Beyde Contrahenten erkennen die Unabhängigkeit der helvetischen, und batavischen Republik. Den 27. Dec. Ratifikation dieses Friedens durch Napoleon - der am nemlichen Tage zu Stammersdorf eine Zusammenkunft mit dem Erzherzog Carl hat, und sodann über München, Stuttgard, und Straßburg nach Paris reist, wo er am 27. Jän. 1806 eintrifft. Den 30. Dec. Bestätigung desselben durch Kaiser Franz. Die Auswechslung geschieht Den 1. Jän. zu Wien. Quellen und Literatur. *Oesterreichischer Plutarch, oder Leben und Bildnisse aller Regenten und der berühmtesten Feldherren, Staatsmänner, Gelehrten und Künstler des österreichischen Kaiserstaates. Von Joseph Freyherrn von Hormayr. Wien, 1807. Im Verlage bey Anton Doll. Kategorie: Jahren Kategorie: Jahr 1805